warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Die For You
This is the ninth episode of Vale, season 5. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! '' '' Die For You "SpringClan, attack!" We were ready and waiting for the command. We rose up like a wave, claws outstretched, warrior fire in our eyes, to meet the GreenClan cats. I knew why Dewstar had instigated the attack. Viperstar had already gone too far by showing up at our camp's entrance. We couldn't let GreenClan into our camp again. We had to force them back no matter what it took. I sprang into the attack, barrelling into a GreenClan she-cat and sending the both of us flying across the ground. She raked her claws across my pelt. I slipped under the blow before she could do more than draw a few beads of blood, pinning her underneath me. I bit down hard on her ear and began raining blows down on her. She writhed and twisted until she escaped my grasp, letting out a furious hiss and disappearing into the fray--I suspected this was more to escape me than to fight another cat. I heard a cry of pain to my right and turned to see Flowerpaw pinned beneath an enormous gray GreenClan tom. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled, ripping the tom off the apprentice. I helped Flowerpaw to her paws, and we began matching each other blow-for-blow, driving the GreenClan tom back. Around us, each SpringClan warrior was fighting like five. We had managed to drive the battlefront line past the camp entrance, out into the woods, which was good--but it was costing us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cranelegs buckle to the ground, bleeding copiously. Cloverflower dashed to his side and helped him up. As they limped back towards the camp, Poolpaw and Petalpaw leaped in front of their parents and took down a GreenClan warrior who'd been about to try and finish Cranelegs off. "I'm going to help the two of them," said Flowerpaw, racing towards the younger apprentices. "Dewstar!" Thistleblossom sent a GreenClan warrior packing and ran towards our leader. "We need to fall back. We've driven them out of the camp, but we can't risk our warriors any longer." "No way." Dewstar's eyes were burning. "This is a challenge to the heart of SpringClan. We cannot let them seize an inch of our land. Now is the time to stand brave." Bravery was one thing Dewstar would get from his warriors if he wanted it. Thrumming with renewed energy, I threw myself back into the fight. Fire came to fight beside me, and together the two of us began plowing through GreenClan cats. I shut my own thoughts out till I was impervious to pain, practically unstoppable. We tag-teamed; she would fend off attacks while I went on the offensive, or vice versa. I was so focused on fighting that I hardly noticed at first that the supply of GreenClan cats to thrash was thinning. Blinking, I looked up in time to see Viperstar rounding up the last of his warriors. Despite the fact that he was retreating, he didn't look beaten. His eyes twinkled maliciously at me. "I know about the tunnels. But I am afraid you know very little at all." Then he followed the other GreenClan warriors back through the woods. "Yellowsun, Goldenburst, follow them and make sure they leave our territory, but don't let yourself be seen," ordered Dewstar. "Everyone else, get back to the camp." Confused, I looked at Fire questioningly. "Viperstar retreated?" "It wasn't worth it for him to keep fighting. His ultimate priority isn't taking over our camp. All he wanted from this attack was to get Owlkit and Vixenkit, and once we drove his cats back from the camp entrance, he knew he lost his chance." I thought about what Viperstar had said. I know about the tunnels. But I am afraid you know very little at all. A clear threat. Viperstar knew we'd stolen back the Life-Rock... but he hadn't come to steal it back. Then why had he taken it in the first place? What did he really want? What was he planning? "Come on. Let's get back," Fire said, nudging me. No one was celebrating our victory. Most cats were clustered in small groups, talking or licking their wounds. Lionpatch and Blossomleaf had moved their supplies out of the den to be able to treat cats quicker. "You might want to ask Blossomleaf for some salve," Fire said. "Huh?" I glanced down at myself and winced. She was right. My left shoulder was ribboned into strips of black and red. Simultaneously, I became aware of the hot drip of blood tracing its way down my cheek from a gash in my left brow. Shrugging, I said, "I can wait. There are worse injuries to tend to." This was true. "Besides, it doesn't even hurt." This wasn't true. During the battle, adrenaline had kept me from noticing my wounds, but now they were beginning to sting like fury. Frowning disapprovingly, Fire said, "Just make sure you get them looked at before you get an infection. I'm going to check on Chamomile--I'll see you around." She flicked her tail gently against mine and walked away. I made my way towards the nursery. Cloverflower hovered in the entrance, unable to leave Owlkit and Vixenkit, but clearly desperate to see how Cranelegs was doing. "Will he be okay?" I asked softly. Anguish filled her face as she answered, "I don't know. I pray to StarClan that he will be; I don't know what I'll do without him. Not that I regret our decision," she added fiercely, as if I'd suggested she did. "Both of us consider Owlkit and Vixenkit our own now, and we would do anything for them." I smiled at her gently. "If you'd like, I can watch over them while you go check on Cranelegs." Gratitude lit up in her eyes. "Oh, would you? But you're bleeding... shouldn't you go get checked out by Blossomleaf?" "I can wait a few minutes. Go be with your mate. Owlkit and Vixenkit will be in good paws." "I know," she said warmly, touching her muzzle to my ear thankfully before speeding away. I bundled Owlkit and Vixenkit back into the nursery, where they toddled on their stubby legs into their nest. They sat side-by-side and surveyed me with great round eyes. "Wha's your name?" Owlkit wanted to know. "Breezeflight." "Bweezefwight," he echoed. He puffed out his little chest and pointed to himself. "I'm Owlkit and dis my sister, Vickenkit." Vixenkit shoved him. "That not my name!" she squeaked. "I'm Vixenkit. Bweezefwight, is our Daddy going to be okay?" "He's hurt, but Lionpatch and Blossomleaf are tending to him. They're trying to make him better." Vixenkit looked worriedly at her brother. "Mommy will be so sad." My heart warmed at the way the kits referred to Cranelegs and Cloverflower. We could probably all learn a lesson or two about acceptance and love from this little family. "If anyone can help, it's our medicine cats. They're doing all they can," I told them. Owlkit gave me a tentative smile. "Thanks, Bweezefwight." "Everything okay in here?" Cloverflower entered the nursery, and both kits cheered and ran over to her. Purring and bending to lick each one of them, she said, "Thank you so much, Breezeflight." "It was my pleasure," I said honestly. Quietly, I added, "Cranelegs?" "He's lost a lot of blood, but he's hanging in there." She mustered a brave smile. "Blossomleaf says this night will be crucial. We can only wait and see if he makes it." I gave her an understanding nod, pressing my shoulder to hers. "We're all rooting for him." "I know. I trust him. He knows that we still need him. He'll come back." I left Cloverflower curled up with the kits and made my way to the warriors' den, which was almost completely empty; everyone was still rehasing the battle outside. I had just lay down in my nest when Blossomleaf stormed inside. "Breezeflight! There you are! Fire said you might be hiding from me." "Uh, what?" I said, mildly afraid; the gentle tortoiseshell was practically breathing fire. She pushed me to my paws and shoved me out of the den. "You are not going to sleep and bleeding all over your nest. You're a mess! These wounds need to be cleaned. I need to give you something for the pain and bandage your forehead." There was no use protesting. I sat there meekly as she bustled about applying poultices and cobweb bandages, and didn't dare to complain about the sour herbs she forcefed me. Blossomleaf could be quite fearsome when someone interfered with her medicine cat duties. When I was done being medicated, I received a long lecture about not straining myself till my wounds were fully healed, lest they start bleeding again. "That means no fighting, no exerting patrols, and no stupid stunts," she said. I grinned at her. "Blossomleaf, you've known me since we were kits. Do you honestly think I can go a day without a stupid stunt?" She huffed. "I still believe in miracles," she said. I was spared the rest of her tirade when she spotted Specklenose attempting to sneak away before his poultice dried. After she'd gone charging after him like an angry mother bird, I took my chance to sneak away, joining Minkears and Bluebird. "Hey guys." "Hey. Are you okay?" "Can't complain," I said. "How about you two?" "Fine," shrugged Bluebird. I frowned at the purple bruise pooling beneath his right eye. He saw where my gaze was directed and gave me a lopsided smile. "You shoulda seen the other guy." "Yeah, after I saved Bluebird from him and beat him up," interjected Minkears. "Is it just me, or was that a pointless battle?" I asked. "What are you talking about? We defeated GreenClan." "But it doesn't make any sense. It was just so stupid of Viperstar to come at us like that, then give up so easily." Minkears tilted her chin. "Unless he has something to preserve his warriors' strength for. Something he cares more about than crushing SpringClan." Bluebird frowned. "I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's going to crush us anyway." "It's probably not a supply of free mice," I agreed. "Mice would be nice," Bluebird said wistfully. Dewstar paused in passing. "Perhaps you'd like to lead a hunting patrol, then?" he asked. "Er, sure." "Good. Take Minkears and Breezeflight. Oh, Breezeflight, you might as well bring Brightpaw too. The Clan still needs to eat tonight." I dipped my head at Dewstar. "As you wish." The tom's eyes softened, losing some of the authoritative demeanor he had assumed against Viperstar. "Thank you. I appreciate it." I called Brightpaw, and the four of us left the camp. We split up in the woods, staying within earshot of each other, and fell to our hunting. After the craziness of the past few days, it was nice to be doing something normal. Creeping along silently in the undergrowth, tasting the air and listening for signs of mice or squirrels scrabbling against the ground, blending into the shadows till the last possible second. By the time the sun began to set, we had gathered a fair amount of prey between us. We distributed it to our Clanmates immediately instead of bothering with the nonexistent fresh-kill pile; there had been no time for anyone else to go hunting today. There wasn't enough for everyone to have a piece for themselves, but I was fine skipping dinner. Food was the last thing on my mind. Actually, there was only one thing on my mind. Sleep. I needed it. I couldn't remember ever having been so exhausted. I crawled into the warriors' den and collapsed in my nest with a gusty sigh, feeling like my body was made out of fragile leaves, sewn together with slivers of grass. No sooner had my eyes slid shut than the dream world claimed me. It was the same one I'd been having for the past few days. The ring of fire, burning around the black opening. Was it just me, or was the opening getting larger? Like it was swallowing up the flames. This time, though, there was a voice. Urgent, desperate. "You must see, Breezeflight. See and understand. SpringClan is in grave danger." But I didn't understand. "Who are you?" I called frantically. The voice, disembodied and growing fainter, did not answer. "See. Time is running out. See with your eyes." That was most unhelpful. Like, what else would I see with? My ears? And what was there to see? Fire around a black pit? Frustration boiled in my veins. The dream began fading around me, but as quickly as it disappeared, a new scene replaced it. I found myself standing in a quiet woods, peaceful and a welcome change from the previous scenery. Two bright, silvery shapes appeared among the trees. My heart swelled as I recognized the ghostly formed of my parents, Ravenwing and Cloudberry. "Mother. Father," I breathed. I rushed forward. Cloudberry touched her nose to mine. "Daughter," she purred. "How are you?" Her kind blue eyes sought out mine, and her face fell. "I knew you wouldn't be in the highest spirits." I exhaled, an ache clenching in my chest. "I can't do it, Cloudberry. StarClan is sending me a warning, aren't they? Or someone is. Someone who wants me to save the Clan. But I don't understand. The ring of fire... I don't know what it means. I can't see." My voice broke. "And I feel so alone, and half the Clan is wounded right now, and I'm just so lost." "Oh, Breezeflight." Ravenwing held me close, Cloudberry at my other side. I pressed myself between my parents, breathing in their scents, cold and minty and starry. "Should I have taken the deputyship? What does SpringClan need from me?" "All it has ever needed is your heart. You have the heart and spirit of a warrior, Breezeflight." I shook my head viciously. "It's not enough. It's not enough. I can't defeat Viperstar with my heart." Ravenwing and Cloudberry exchanged pained looks. "We wish so desperately we could do more for you, Breezeflight," Ravenwing said. "It's not easy, being strong enough to win a war." My shoulders slumped. "The one I started." "War was inevitable," Ravenwing said gently. "You know that as well as we do." "So how do we win?" Cloudberry sighed. "The answer is never straightforward. But Breezeflight, you will need incredible strength to become who you must be to defend the Clan. You love SpringClan, don't you?" "I would die for SpringClan," I responded instantly. "But would you let others die for SpringClan? Would you kill for SpringClan?" I woke with a start. Sunlight was streaming through the entrance to the warrior's den; I must've slept in. I squinted; there was a strangeness about the sunlight. It was too... pale. Almost white. Yawning, I stood and shook out my pelt, wincing as I jostled the still-sore cuts from yesterday's battle. The air tasted cold and wintery in my mouth, flooding my senses and setting an unusual tingle in my paws. I frowned. Something was different about this morning. I poked my head out and let out a kit-like squeal of disbelief. It had snowed! A white blanket lay over everything--trampled and crisscrossed with pawprints on the camp floor, but pristine and untouched over all the dens. The kits were shrieking and playing outside the nursery. The apprentices were building snowdrifts and taking turns leaping into them. The elders could be heard complaining loudly about what the snow did to their old bones, a problem you'd think they could remedy by going outside, but no, they were insisting on sitting outside. "The coming and going of seasons. Leaf-bare is here," announced Goldenburst, coming to stand beside me. I smiled. "Good morning, deputy." "Good morning. And don't call me that, goose." He licked my cheek. "I saw you take some pretty heavy blows yesterday. Are you feeling all right?" "A little sore. I'm fine." "You kicked tail. If I was a GreenClan cat, I would start digging my own grave when I saw you coming." I laughed. "Thanks." His eyes shone with pride. "My fearless girl. You're going to do amazing things, Breezeflight. You already have, but you're going to keep getting better." I bit my lip, wishing I could half as much faith in myself as he did in me. I flashed back to the conversation I had with my parents last night, and felt a prickle of unease in my stomach. Do amazing things? Like what, become a murderer? "Let's not talk about me. You're the newly-appointed deputy." "I think we all know who Dewstar's first pick would've been," he said, and laughed when I looked at him in surprise. "No hard feelings. I almost wish you'd taken the position. It's a lot of pressure." "That's exactly why I didn't take it," I said untruthfully. Knowing me too well to buy the excuse, Goldenburst said, "You can't run from responsibility Breezeflight." "Been doing it my whole life." "I wish I could protect you forever. But you're far too extraordinary to live that kind of life." This conversation was sounding all-too-familiar; it was basically what I'd told Brightpaw a few days ago. I wasn't so fond of being on the opposite end of the spiel. "I love you," I murmured. "Don't risk yourself doing a bunch of deputy stuff, okay?" I touched my nose to his cheek. He smiled. "It's a promise." "Breezeflight. Wake up." I jolted to my feet, nearly tripping over Minkears, who was fast asleep in her nest. "Awake in the middle of the night. That's new," I said bitterly. I marched out of the warriors' den, feeling like I was slowly losing my mind. I was sick of life. Sick of nightmares about rings of fire, sick of cryptic warnings that made sure to warn me that SpringClan was in danger if I didn't figure out the meaning of the nightmares, but failed to help me do that... Sick of sleepless nights and loneliness and responsibility and just sick of myself. "Who even told me to wake up?" I muttered angrily. Without even realizing it, I had approached the nursery. A frown creasing my brow, I ducked my head and peered in. It took a little bit for my vision to adjust to the darkness. I saw something that made my heart stop. Cloverflower lay in her nest, but her posture was all wrong. She was on her back, her neck tilted at an awkward angle. A cat stood over her, driving their claws into the exposed base of her neck. The edges of my vision blurred red with bloodlust. I sprang into the nursery and threw the intruder to the ground. I saw a flash of surprise and fear in the green eyes before the GreenClan assassin began fighting back. Cloverflower let out a weak cough, blood trickling from her mouth. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but the GreenClan cat grabbed me by my face, his claws ripping open the gash I had sustained in yesterday's battle. Pain shot through me like a flame. "You will die for this Clan, like that idiot queen died for her kits," hissed the GreenClan tom. I lived for this Clan. I would die for this Clan. "Not today," I spat. They underestimated me. They thought I was soft. I wasn't. I was made of steel, unyielding, strong, broken but forever standing. I had watched my friends lose their lives for this Clan. I would kill for this Clan. In front of the kits, in front of Cloverflower's bloody body, I let myself become a monster and a hero. I sank my claws into the tom's throat and bit down. The End Category:Vale